


梦中人

by shawnz0901



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-13 06:13:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18935065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shawnz0901/pseuds/shawnz0901





	1. Chapter 1

*

“吻我。”

 

“呃，什么？”

 

“吻我，快点，”他的眼神飘向男人身后的人群又飞快地移开，像蜻蜓抖动了翅膀，雨滴落下激起转瞬即逝的水波纹，“拜托，吻我。”

 

男人的面容在视野中放大，他愈发睁圆了眼睛，气息炽热，湿润温暖的唇舌席卷他，略微干燥的唇角张开吞下他的，然后是牙齿，舌尖，上颚，男人的舌尖像来检阅他的神祗而他的口腔是帕特农神殿。

 

告诉我橄榄枝，月桂花，日月星辰，乳脂和没药堆放的祭台。神的声音隆隆回响，他得到天启，灵台清明，感觉到神化身为他前夜的梦。

 

而男人的呼吸是一千万只蝴蝶扇动翅膀的振颤，他被咬住了舌尖，心脏跳动像是有巨大的怪兽践踏过城市高楼，曼哈顿倾斜，海水漫过每一尊大厦的顶端但他被男人拯救了，一分钟抱紧，接十分钟的吻。

 

连男人胡须的形状也让他心动，还有眼窝里的蓝眼珠，打理整齐的棕发，颈侧痣点，鬓角的形状，英俊高挺的鼻梁蹭到他的，他左耳有一个隐晦的耳洞，笑起来唇红齿白。他在亲吻时矜持搭在他肩头的两根手指，他与他保持一个陌生人间的礼貌距离，每一寸空气里躁动好比吞下一小勺白矮星。

 

哦，那样他们会下沉，下沉，下，沉。

 

他已经第九百八十一次梦见他了，有时男人是一道疤痕，有时又是一本小说，他在高耸入云的书架顶端找到他，抽出他，阅读他，小声念他里面的词句，指尖点过每一个字母的每一道弧度，有时他就是他，模糊如同迷雾，如同耳机里电流的兹兹作响。

 

如果他是一盏灯他也会爱他，更别说，他会是一盏世界上最英俊的灯。

 

他是一个吻。

 

而他们会接千万分钟的吻。

 

他的唇齿永不会冷却，像他手心一般永远温暖，他们会在永不停歇下降的电梯里吻下去，经历遇见，交往，握手，亲吻，结婚，争吵，和好，快乐和忧伤，衰老和死亡。

 

他们吻，他们吻。然后他们下沉。

 

*

“吻我。”

 

“呃，什么？”

 

“十七楼，我是说。”

 

他指尖触到了金属按钮表面，余光里有男人蓄着胡须的侧脸。

 

“你也在这幢楼里住吗？”

 

男人的声音深沉干脆，他抿了抿湿润通红的嘴唇，一点被吮吸过的酥麻的痒。

 

“1703”

 

“哇哦，这么巧？”男人夸张笑了，露出一排牙齿，西装革履包裹的身躯稍稍靠近，“我是1705。”


	2. Chapter 2

*

“要像这样，知道了吗，像这样，手先顺着你的脊椎骨一节一节摸下来，你能感觉到吗？像这样，摸到底。”

 

男人的声音琐碎简短，一个词一个词敲碎他的脑子，他温暖的手指从他脑后剃得干净的发线开始缓慢摩挲，然后向下，他脊椎的第一个骨节，再向下，他喘息仿佛溺水之人。

 

“第几次做梦？”

 

他的喘息带着哭音，“不知道，不知道。”他摇头，男人的手指停留在他尾椎处的浅浅凹陷，只是手指他便不能承受了，颤抖着狠狠撞进被他绞紧在怀里的枕头。“每一次。每一次。”他哭。

 

每一次被亲吻取走氧气，千万分钟的亲吻，他哭，梦里哭到胃部抽搐着干呕。“每一次。别走。”

 

他被打开了，被贯穿，被奇怪的梦境和男人的手，被让他窒息的吻和侵略般的做爱，他呼喊求饶挽留，去亲吻男人的小腿和手指，眼泪打湿裤脚，他哭，世界末日来临。

 

“答案？”

 

男人的手抽离了，他焦急，手指揪紧，喉间发出不受控制的呜咽，他摇头，向男人靠近像靠近生命中的最后一束光，像是辩驳所有遇见后的过错。“我爱你，我爱你，我爱你，别走。”一些热恋的碎片在他的脑子里闪过反射出光芒又消失不见了，他抬眼看到男人冷漠地摇头。

 

“答案。”

 

温度消失了，他生气，气急败坏地捶打床面，撕碎指缝里的布料，咒骂世界，不要走，别走，神殿的门为他关上他要被留在那个苦无一人的地方直到永远。他像困兽一样咆哮，发疯般来回踱步，肌肉痉挛发抖，寻找答案。“别走，求你，别。”他干呕着说不出话，一点点化为尘埃，“我爱你，别走。”

 

男人不会回头了。他哭，“别走，Chris，答案，Chris，答案是Chris，别走。”

 

男人不会回头了。

 

*

就这样吧。他在酒店的便签纸上写字，就这样吧。

 

男人还在熟睡，蓄着胡髭的脸庞疲惫而有醉态，他最后环视房间，整齐如同未曾有人入住，他的房卡留在便签纸旁边。

 

他又转身走回桌边，抬手撕下写着字的便签，男人在睡梦中皱眉，他思索，将那张纸揉碎吞进嘴巴。

 

然后他离开，像是从未出现过。


	3. Chapter 3

在太阳光下无处躲藏，要怎样才能和对方的关系维持得销声匿迹？南加州从不下雪，穿越大陆，你只要踏出一步，就会在雪地上留下脚印。触目惊心。

 

在小镇的时候Sebastian骑机车，载着Chris坐在后座，那是深夜了，对，两个人都喝了点酒。他们飞过万水千山在这里匆匆见面。夜晚熏热的风猛烈地吹乱头发，Chris搂着他的腰，刹车的时候，头盔磕到了头盔，那是暧昧的声响。好像亲吻时牙齿碰到牙齿。

 

Sebastian不想停。当只有他和他在一起的时候，再危险也不想停。

 

每一秒钟，都舍不得闭上眼睛。

 

他也想要在小酒馆和他毫无形象地边喝啤酒边看球赛转播。那家伙总是很激动，在失掉比分的时候大声哀嚎，或者狠劲儿拍上大腿。啊哦，有时候拍的是Sebastian的大腿。

 

那很疼诶。Chris，那很疼的。

 

有时候就只想这样玩个痛快而已。他们都是爱玩的，喝酒就热闹，联起手能撂翻派对现场的所有人。假如有人说，Seb，你敢不敢和美国队长舌吻？嘿，有那么难吗？有什么不敢的？他还能拽着Chris的衣服从头摸到脚。他还能和Chris一起录dubsmash，他在Chris后面狂撒美金那种的，whatever，有那么难吗？你们怎么都不这么问呢？

 

有一次Chris真的喝醉了，抱着Sebastian直哭。后来呢，后来Sebastian也哭了。很奇怪吗。他们还一起看了电影呢。

 

你们有本事这么约吗。

 

约一起去KTV唱歌，去坐最高的云霄飞车，去朋友的后院烤肉，通宵打游戏，嘲笑对方的胡子。有那么难吗，有那么忙吗。

 

或者只是两个人站在同一个镜头里，嘿，有那么难吗？笑得自然一点好吗？当我要搂着你的时候，洒脱一点好吗？

 

嗨，可能就是不行吧。

 

毕竟Chris真的很讨厌那些闪光灯啊。


	4. 幼稚

*

就算是凌晨时分，机场的星巴克也总是人满为患。Sebastian当时抱的心情是，也许拥挤的人群能够减轻一点点熬夜带来的身体负荷。但全部都是心理作用，他认为是，不然也不会点单时说错了话，又在等咖啡时眼睁睁看着糖浆加进他的那杯冰美式。不是个好的预兆。总之Sebastian有时会在意那些愚蠢的迷信。

 

像最后一次从Chris家走出来，外面是晴空万里，他以为总要来一点阴雨的，多可惜没有。好莱坞的太阳也比别处的更刺眼。Sebastian第无数次确定了自己这辈子不会在此定居。不管是不是因为他还不想负担浮夸的明星别墅。这辈子我都不会再回到这里了，真的，他走进一家bistro，付账的时候对老板这样说的。可走出店门的时候，Sebastian还是低下头检查了当地天气。那一刻他是真的想走得遥远，走到罗马尼亚，米兰，莫斯科，南极，走到这世界上任何一个地方不会让他看到一根灯柱就想起Chris，想起有次圣诞节，他们神不知鬼不觉跑去了Santa Monica，Chris把他拖进不起眼角落里的一根沙滩阳伞下，对他说，想象一下这就是榭寄生，然后Chris一把拽掉自己身上的T恤将Sebastian蒙住，下一秒，在游人如织中急切地同他接吻。

 

他没能走。堆积成山的工作将他钉在美利坚，钉在无数航线，并足以让他没有时间胡思乱想。Sebastian为此感谢上帝，让他能够看上去如此洒脱。这是幼稚的。像他们两个的每一次争吵。为时间，地点，套子的口味，分别时的雨天，为最后的最后，谁也没有勇气说出口的那句话。Sebastian发过脾气，Chris也是，抱怨过航班延误，吵闹的孩童，突然改变行程的工作，谁和谁付出的更多。他知道所有这些都是谎话。也许Chris比他知道得更早吧。

 

然而，他们之中的任何一个，都没有过哪怕一小段真正对的时间。Sebastian最后认了——Chris真的，真的是太聪明了。

 

Chris总是猜到Sebastian在想些什么，而哪里又是他不可踏入的禁地，于是他们都相当谨慎而安全地绕开那里，好让彼此都放松，舒服，如鱼得水。他们在一起时所呼吸的空气里都存在着一些肉眼不见的安全词。一旦被靠近，触发，就回到现实。开口是一种煎熬。是一种自我毁灭程式。是绞刑架下他不肯低下的头颅。Sebastian开始怀疑自己是否能够真的读懂它。

 

Sebastian也认了，他自己也不傻。

 

毕竟他们的脚踩在地上，谁都没有离开过现实。

 

*

他们都是幼稚的。

 

有人开始停下脚步，说服自己该喘一口气了。女孩儿终于走到他身边，拍拍他肩膀，问他，嘿，要和我一起走吗。

 

Sebastian几乎无法分辨。如果之前的路程算是“两个人”的旅行的话。毕竟他们幼稚着，毁灭着，试图在彼此察觉之前将对方撕碎。他看着女孩儿的脸，那眼神他从不熟悉，他熟悉的都留在Santa Monica海边的阳伞下。Sebastian想起Chris说过的话。

 

时间不对。Chris摇摇头，神色那么哀伤，像个受伤的男孩。Seb，我向你保证。就只是时间不对。

 

那让Sebastian笑了。仿佛火焰那样“嗤”一声轻响便熄灭的笑。当时他说，Chris，我甚至都不知道我们之间还会有对的时间。

 

借口比一张纸还要薄，随随便便就能被烧光。那又怎么样呢？如果有用的话，他愿意立刻连灰烬都吞下去。如果还有用的话。然而那时Chris别过脸，目光闪烁着，悲伤难以言语。Chris不再看他了。

 

女孩儿看着Sebastian的目光很平静。也有些志在必得的攻击性，是Sebastian所不喜欢的。有人的眼神是兽类一样的，勇猛天真，连试探都一清二楚的，野心几乎称得上冒犯。可他却该死的无法忘掉。

 

连同那人身上带着的狗的味道。

 

不该这样的。他想。然后他对女孩儿说，好吧。

 

*

Sebastian总是在飞机上看的电影是Before Sunset，假如有一个人在他身边坐下来，会窥探到他最深处的秘密。但是不会有。他认识的人里唯一最爱看这三部电影的那位几乎不会和他坐同一班飞机。

 

因而这只是一个“事件”，而不是有意义的秘密。

 

女孩儿也会和Sebastian一起旅行，工作，养狗，各种各样的事情。他做得挺不错的，搂着她拍照，为她拍照，送花，买裙。

 

就像一个“事件”，而不是有意义的秘密。

 

人生当然不可能全是秘密。就像走着走着，经过一片花园，有人看到一朵开得不赖的玫瑰，于是停下来问花园的主人：这花挺美，可以卖给我吗？

 

卖就买了。

 

不卖呢就算了。

 

还要朝前走，还要赶时间。

 

Sebastian三十几岁了，总要懂得点这样的道理的。

 

所以女孩儿要什么，他发自真心地去满足她。就好像买了这枝花，总要养活些时日，是诚意愿它开得鲜艳娇丽，诚意照顾得很好。

 

可惜这花枝没有根。没有土壤，只有一点水分。

 

就像Sebastian自己也不知道为什么他会花几乎所有的空闲把那三部唠唠叨叨的话唠电影翻来覆去地看完。

 

又为什么，他居然还有一点惋惜，自己并没有一班飞机可以错过。

 

*

Sebastian那阵子曾想做一件事情。

 

在后院挖一个洞，把和Chris有关的东西和事情全部埋进去，再填平。可惜他住公寓，无法在花盆里挖洞。以及，他也并没有太多Chris的东西。

 

有一根链子，链坠是驮耶稣的圣克里斯托弗。后来再看到，仿佛Chris又戴了新的一根。

 

一把伞，有次Chris来，忘记带走的。在迪士尼买的，伞柄是高飞狗的头。

 

别的再没有了。

 

*

后来女孩儿对他说：

 

我们分开吧。做普通朋友，这样你会轻松些。

 

他几乎要惊觉，哑口无言了。女孩儿接着说：重要的是，我也一样。

 

那一刻，Sebastian想起有的人。即便毫无希望的、再疲惫的事情，也好像不知要失败似的去试。幼稚得像孩子。

 

又成熟得吓人。

 

*

Sebastian和朋友去看Inside Out.

 

Sebastian独自去看Before We Go.

 

他比较喜欢第一部。被感动了，泪点涌上来，差点没忍住。

 

第二部他没能看完。大银幕上Chris出现的第一秒钟Sebastian就离场。他怕自己真的会看完用左臂扯掉出租车门。

 

也并没有什么。只是，这故事是Chris讲给他听过的，Chris把它拍出来，搬上银幕。他会记得当情节推进时，Chris脸上的神情，生动的，会笑的，会悲伤的。

 

然后他们继续聊起before sunset，但很快就都不再说话了。

 

因为他们接吻。

 

用来说服自己，那些无法说出口的其他的话。

 

多么幼稚，好像这样才会免于恼羞成怒的吵架。


	5. Chapter 5

这世界上有太多让克里斯先生想不通的事情了，发出去得不到回应的短信，写着一些蠢话丢出去却只有一个尴尬笑容的揉皱纸条，他们在聚光灯下拥抱的时候被拍下那些亲密的好哥们儿式的照片，但事实上却是，他们压根没有交换过手机号码，那些空头许诺的周末烤肉聚会和日常无聊问候，又怎么可能有呢？

 

克里斯先生新片要上映了，可他始终犹豫着，犹豫着，到底要不要告诉这些同事，自己想请他们去看，如果不是那位先生也被包含在“同事”当中的话，如果不是他也用buddy来称呼他的话。

 

克里斯先生想不通。明明有过百转千回草蛇灰线一样的人际关系在他们之间存在着，明明在那些累得快断气的格斗戏、摔车戏、汗水和纯粹的快乐之后，总值得一次相视而笑，一次完美的啤酒球赛之夜，一次被拍到的朋友们的晚餐，一次不那么正式场合的合影，可是，可是，所以克里斯先生想不通。

 

那位先生也并不是如此不近人情，克里斯先生这么想，那位先生是那么棒的伙伴，他们相处的好像兄弟，他这么说过，不止一次，他想起这些的时候是笑着的，笑得像是在回味迪士尼之旅的波士顿男孩。那位先生也会偶尔爆个小料，说说克里斯先生的小怪癖，大多数在称赞对方有多么好，恰到好处的方式就停留在人们想知道的那个地步。他们都真诚，连带合影时注视对方的眼神。

 

但克里斯先生还是想不通。克里斯先生想不通的事情有太多太多了，包括，赠票送到那位先生经纪公司之后，来自一个陌生号码的一句感谢，想不通那句保证了“一定捧场”的短信里夹杂的“我们”，想不通当弟弟建议他带上一个女伴一起去超级碗比赛现场的时候，自己怎么会立刻拒绝了，想不通曾经他在一个采访上半是兴奋地说“我对NBA超在行”的时候，那位先生低下头去没有接话而是只露出了一个笑容。


	6. Chapter 6

我想要那个。  
  
他醉得直傻笑，嘴上同时叼了两根烟，咬着滤嘴说话糊里糊涂的，腮帮子发麻，他指着朋友的手机，声音快要盖过店里的音乐，我想要，快给我。  
  
我醉啦，嘻嘻。  
  
他一头卷发晃悠悠乱颤，谁也不敢过来劝他，他右手还紧攥着芝华士18的瓶口。  
  
还给你，放一百个心吧。他狠嘬了一口烟，燃了一半的烟头被他胡乱丢进吧台上的玻璃杯，又转过脸去问周围妆容凌乱的女人要烟抽，酒从瓶子里泼了出来，沾湿他半敞的前胸。给我点一根，兄弟，谢了。  
  
他转过身动作笨拙地90度鞠躬，把那些女人逗的花枝乱颤地笑，站在他身后的还一巴掌拍了他撅起来的屁股。  
  
有人递给他点燃的雪茄，他也笑着咬在嘴上，举高了瓶子要和空气干杯。  
  
Sebastian，合个影。  
  
他咬着烟笑了，露出一排牙齿，眼神迷茫，任由陌生的面孔凑近，机械的笑，比V字，取下烟张大嘴巴做鬼脸，有人开了闪光灯，在他的视网膜上留下灼烧过的光斑。他短暂地失明，像鬼影一样瞳孔泛红。  
  
我想要那个呀。  
  
他说了三遍，没有人听，他去拥抱朋友，朋友拿走他手上的雪茄，结果他抱住了一根柱子。  
  
咦？  
  
他摸索着嘟囔，你刮胡子了耶，你居然肯刮胡子了哦？  
  
你来这儿玩？摇头，夹着烟的手指着柱子，你接新戏了？  
  
你为什么又不理我了。  
  
哦，忘了…捏着滤嘴狠抽了一大口，呛得直咳嗽。…你搬去波士顿啦。嘻嘻…  
  
买新房子了？哦，结婚了要换大——房子。他头枕着柱子，烟叼在唇角，说话间就一抖一抖的。你请不请我去啊？  
  
去干嘛？喝酒咯，你在波士顿结婚呀。  
  
好吧好吧，他摇头，举着酒瓶子灌了一大口，那我不去了…  
  
我不去啦，他笑，我听你的。  
  
朋友看着他，却没有人敢劝他。  
  
我没空，我要陪我女朋友去欧洲，我要进组，我要跑宣传，我要去活动，我要去漫展…  
  
漫展，活动，宣传，进组，女朋友，…  
  
他笑啊，笑得酒洒了一身，笑得蹲在地上，肩膀抖个不停。  
  
我已经不喝tequila shot了，他摇头，长岛，金汤力，螺丝起子，有一酒叫宝贝睡三天你知道吗，哇，我只睡到第二天中午，我投诉了。  
  
没劲。  
  
我很忙的。  
  
我这辈子都不想去波士顿了。  
  
地上有点冷，他只能把酒瓶抱在怀里，搂在衬衫里，贴着胸口。  
  
我想拆光世界上所有的迪士尼乐园，砍断所有的蜂蜜树，炸平乐高工厂，我讨厌你。  
  
牙齿咬着玻璃瓶嘴。咔擦咔擦的。  
  
我讨厌你。  
  
我讨厌你。


	7. Chapter 7

*[寻欢]里两个人第一次之后（本子里没有）

***

Sebastian从一场有关不断下坠的梦境中惊醒，疲惫的睡眠像粘稠的沥青从头浇到脚，他咬紧牙关让自己清醒，房间里的陈设在视线中清晰起来，男人在他枕边酣睡得像个玩累了的小男孩。

 

成吨的酸痛再次灌进他身体，宿醉和一些别的什么带来的头痛几乎让他睁不开眼睛。

 

操啊，这到底算他妈什么事儿？他想不通，逼自己回忆，好去承认一切只是个梦。

 

哈，然后梦里你的同事直得不能更直的Chris喝醉了敲错房门然后跪下来给你口一管儿？你还他妈硬了，之后你们干了，操，那种反应历历在目，就算打电话报警都没有证据能指控这场强奸的成立。

 

如果是一场梦就好了。Sebastian把脸埋进枕头，不想让视线里出现那个胡渣凌乱睡得像头大型犬似的男人，这一切他妈的乱透了。

 

要是能像每一个宿醉的酒鬼那样，彻底断片儿失忆也行，可他偏偏他妈的就是把每一个那男人抱他的细节都印在了脑子里，他注视他的眼神，隐没在胡子里的嘴角，他发狠地吻他咬破了他的嘴唇，Chris像个亡命之徒那样，走进门就切断了Sebastian的所有退路。

 

他想着，手臂渐渐从麻木中换过劲儿来，他这会儿已经彻底清醒了，在宽大柔软的被子里侧了个身，身体摩擦布料的动静让一旁的Chris皱了皱眉，他赶紧不再动了。

 

过了好一会儿他才小幅度地挪动着从床上坐起来靠着枕头，他盯着那男人看，看他经历过荒唐的前半夜之后的模样。Sebastian第一百次觉得这家伙帅得像尊雕塑。

 

他脑子空白，无声地瞪着眼，抬手去床头桌上摸烟，等他下意识地抽出来一根衔在嘴上却怕味道呛着仍然在熟睡的那个人，只能干巴巴地叼着。

 

后半夜房间里冷气开得很足，Sebastian赤裸着上身呆坐了一会儿就觉得冷，他想抱紧膝盖但却丝毫不能蜷动双腿。他疼啊。

 

他像是掉进了岩浆里，挣扎着却还是被滚烫裹挟了化为灰烬，他呼喊了，声音却被无尽的炽热吸走化为乌有，如果这是一场梦就好了。

 

哪怕是一场最他妈不着边际的春梦，他的同事，英俊高大的Chris Evans在梦里和他情动拥吻，他们在床上干得起劲，无论是疼还是爽都被放大了无数倍那样撕扯这个叫Sebastian的家伙，Chris像要吃了他那样吻他，或许他还说了别的话。而他忘了。

 

关节和腿间的酸痛好像铁条钢筋那样也戳进Sebastian的心脏。他偏过头不想再看那个男人。他有点害怕，却不知道在怕些什么。

 

怕天亮了Chris醒来的表情吗？他该怎么面对，是笑还是沉默，嘿哥们儿早啊这么巧你也光着呢对啊昨天我们干了，或者他一个人在黎明将要来临的时刻，擦干净自己在这间房间里存在过的痕迹，两个人癫狂做爱后的线索，打包自己的行李，打包垃圾袋，甚至不留下一张便签和房卡。

 

为什么，他妈的会这样。

 

他把嘴里的烟拽下来丢在一边，脸深深埋进手心。

 

Chris会忘记昨晚发生过什么该死的事情吗？他会忘记他们怎样纠缠搂抱在一起吗？他会忘记自己怎样吻他，怎样顺着他后背的脊椎骨一节节缓慢而用力地抚摸，向下，然后他怎样进入他吗？

 

他们都不会干这事，所有的经验都是和女人，Chris的动作那么生涩，只知道吻他，用舌头堵住他喉咙里涌起的呻吟，Chris进来的时候Sebastian疼得要死，眼泪几乎是唰地就下来了，可是Chris吻着他的嘴，他什么话也说不出来，哪怕是“慢点”。

 

喝得烂醉的人，应该都不会记得前一夜发生过什么吧？

 

或许Chris会大笑，就像他经常笑得眼睛挤在一起那样笑得前仰后合，他会一巴掌拍上Sebastian的肩膀晃两下，哦太抱歉了兄弟，回纽约我请你喝酒。然后他也笑，他们会清楚地明白这只是个空头支票的邀约，回到纽约之后Sebastian甚至不会拥有Chris Evans的手机号码。

 

本来就该这样的不是吗？

 

本来就该像这样，即便是发生了，也消失得像一场梦。

 

他这样想着，在天空开始泛白的黎明再次沉沉睡去。


End file.
